An Afternoon Off
by jabberwockey
Summary: Sam, and especially Dean, have to cope with a forced day off when the Impala breaks down in the middle of nowhere.


An Afternoon Off

The Impala breaks down in Purgatory, otherwise known as Betty's Truck Stop, stranding Sam and Dean with no transportation, no job, no internet, and NO PORN! 

"Ok, this is NOT freaking happening!" yelled Dean as the Impala sputtered and stalled, then finally stopped running all together. "No, no, no, no, PLEASE baby don't do this to me!" said Dean as he coasted to a stop on the side of the road.

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"She's overheated," said Dean. "I never should have scrounged that thermostat from an abandoned car."

"It wasn't your best idea I'll give you that. But we needed to be on the road quickly and it worked. Just should have replaced it sooner is all," said Sam. "Let me get us a tow truck."

Sam got on his phone to find a tow truck and Dean got out of the car. "Whoa! It is freaking hot out here," Dean exclaimed. "August in the mid-west. Gotta hate this heat." He popped the trunk and grabbed a couple of drinks out of the cooler. No worries about a DWI now so why not? When he closed the trunk, Sam was standing by the open passenger door. Dean absently handed him a beer, popped the top off of his own and took a long pull.

"Tow trucks on the way," said Sam. "It'll be here in twenty minutes or so."

"Yeah, this wait isn't gonna suck at all," said Dean, both sarcasm and annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Don't be such a girl!" said Sam. "You'll live."

By the time the tow truck arrived the six-pack was gone and they were both drenched in sweat hunkered down in what little shade the Impala provided. "Its about freaking time," said Dean. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Sorry I'm running late. I was on another pickup and the driver who was supposed to come get you had to go home. His mother passed out in the heat. Anyway, sorry it took so long," said the driver. "I'll have you to the mechanic in just a bit."

"How far off are we?" asked Sam.

"Just a few miles," said the driver. "I'll have you at Betty's in ten minutes."

"Ok, I'll bite," said Dean. "Who is Betty?"

"Not who," said the driver "but where. A truck stop just up the road."

"Then lets get to it," said Dean. "I could use some air conditioning and a bathroom."

The driver hooked up the Impala while Dean fussed around him making sure his baby didn't get scratched. He had the car hooked up and was on the road in short order. He dropped off the Impala at the shop behind Betty's Truck Stop and took off on another run.

"Guess the heat is keeping him busy," said Sam.

"God this place is a hole," said Dean. "We're stuck in the middle of freaking nowhere! Well, at least replacing the thermostat is a quick fix. We should be gone within the hour barring any complications."

"Wow, talk about tempting fate man. You really should learn to keep those kind of comments to yourself," said Sam. "Lets go see what the situation really is."

"Yup, it's the thermostat all right," said the mechanic. "I can have it fixed for you by 2:00 o'clock this afternoon."

"2:00 o'clock? Its only 10:30 in the morning now. I can do that job myself in less than an hour. How the hell can you justify three and a half hours?" said Dean.

"Maybe you could and maybe you couldn't," said the mechanic "but without the new thermostat neither one of us can do squat. And unfortunately for you the part wont get here till after lunch. Around 1 pm or so."

"And why the hell not?" Dean nearly screamed.

"Well, for starters, it is Sunday. Only reason you are getting the part at all today is because the manager of the Auto Zone, Gus, owes me a favor," said the mechanic. "So keep pissing in my Cheerios and see how quickly my charity runs out. You got lucky that I was even here today. This damned heat keeps causing rigs to break down and I'm only here trying to keep these folks on the road."

"Yeah, probably at double the rates," said Dean.

"No, this is on my own dime. These are just honest folk trying to make a buck. Not they're fault that it's so damned hot or that their companies aren't doing proper maintenance on the rigs. You think the company looses money? They just take it out of the drivers pay."

"Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know," mumbled Dean before walking away. "_Nice going jackass!"_ he thought to himself. "_The guy's just trying to do right by his customers and all you can think to do is accuse him of being a cheat. Between the heat and my baby breaking down I must be in a worse mood than I thought. Oh well, time to get some cool air and some food!"_

Dean headed inside the modest truck stop to find Sam already sitting at a table with a glass of iced tea in front of him. "What's up with the Long Island-less tea?" asked Dean.

"Well besides the fact that it's still a bit early for hard liquor, there is the issue of this establishment not selling liquor of any kind," said Sam.

Dean all but collapsed into the seat opposite Sam, a pained expression on his face. He couldn't even say anything so just put his head in his hands and groaned. After a few minutes he finally mumbled, "How could this day possibly get any worse?"

Sam laughed and said, "You're pushing your luck again Dean. You might want to quit saying things like that."

Dean just glared at him. "They at least have food right?" said Dean. "I'm ready for lunch."

"I thought you might be. I've already ordered you a bacon double cheeseburger and fries. Should be out in just a few," chuckled Sam.

"Well I'm really freaking glad you're enjoying this you stupid ass monkey!" snapped Dean. "My baby is sick, I can't drink and you're laughing about it!"

"Dude, calm down. I'm stuck here too remember," said Sam. "Its not that bad. At least we aren't still on the side of the road."

"True," said Dean. "Just give me a bit to cool down and get some food in me and we will go from there. Part should be in by then and I can get to work on my baby!"

"Dude, you do realize they wont let you in the garage or use their tools right?" asked Sam. "Not only is it rude and patronizing to the mechanic, it's also an insurance issue. They wont even let you in the work area."

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?" asked Dean. "Dad used to let people in the work area all the time."

"And the garage closed down years ago," said Sam. "Do the math."

Just then the food arrived and Dean dug in with gusto. Sam ate his chef salad at a much more sedate pace as he continued to thumb through the newspaper that had been left on the table. The food and newspaper both were fairly similar, not particularly exciting but not complete crap either. In other words fairly bland, not bad just bland.

When they had both finished their meals Dean realized that Sam wasn't on his laptop. "So what's with the low tech data collection you got going on?" asked Dean.

"No WiFi access here. I could plug in directly if we got a room in the motel across the lot but shy of that, no Internet access," said Sam.

"Well the part should be here any minute so there's no point in that," said Dean. "I'm gonna go play a couple of video games while we wait."

Dean headed for the back room and what passed for the arcade that consisted of a whopping two games, both of which had been out-dated for at least ten years. Sam stayed in the dining area and continued to read. Nothing very exciting but sometimes it was nice to see that people got on with their lives in spite of, or in some cases because of, what Sam and Dean and others like them did on a daily basis. He heard the phone ring behind the counter but tuned it out. A moment later the waitress came over to him looking a bit nervous.

"That was Shawn the mechanic on the phone. He said he wants to speak with you," she said.

"Thanks," said Sam. "I'll head over and see what's up."

He headed for the back door, slowing down enough to tell Dean that the mechanic needed to speak with them. Sam wasn't even half way across the lot before Dean appeared at his side.

"So what's up?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," said Sam. "The waitress said that Shawn the mechanic wanted to talk to us but not about what."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the garage they heard a voice from inside say "Meet me in the office. I'll be there in a sec."

They both went into the office and settled down to wait. Just a few minutes later Shawn came in wiping his greasy hands on a shop towel. "Sorry guys but I have some bad news for you," he said. "Just got a call from Gus and he is a bit preoccupied at the moment. He not only has his wife pissed at him again, he has the police there because it got noisy enough to disturb the neighbors. It'll be 2 or 3 PM now before I can get the part."

Dean jumped up and immediately started storming around the room, muttering incoherently but by the set of his shoulders and the stomp in his pace he was far from happy. "Dude, calm down!" said Sam. "This is not helping."

"Sorry but this has been a crappy day and it just keeps getting worse!" Dean almost shouted.

"Well you're the one who keeps tempting fate. Constantly asking how this day could get worse. Serves you right," said Sam.

"Ok, stop acting like a little bitch!" yelled Dean. "I don't know what's got me so pissy today but I am so quit freaking pushing me!"

"Ok, here's an idea Dean. Why don't you take a walk and calm yourself down," said Sam. "I'll sort this out and we'll get out of here as soon as we can."

Dean left and Shawn looked at Sam. "I truly am sorry but there's nothing I can do to speed this up," said Shawn. " Gus is the only one who can get the part and while this will blow over and life will go on, it will take a bit. We can only wait and he will get here when he gets here. I don't know what bug's crawled up your brother's ass but he needs to relax. Things will work out."

"I know," said Sam. "I think part of this is just him being touchy about someone else working on his car. I'll get him calmed down. It would help if some alcohol were available. Or at least a proper porn shop so he could be distracted for a while."

"Well, there is alcohol and a porn shop with live girls available," said Shawn. "Problem is, its all five miles down the highway in Sweet Springs. No taxi service here so unless you and your brother want to walk 5 miles in 100 plus degree weather you're stuck here."

"Lets not tell Dean that," said Sam. "In the mood he's in the walk might be an option."

"Yeah, well it's a bit late for that," said Dean.

Sam turned to see Dean standing in the doorway. "Dude, I just…" started Sam.

"It's ok Sam. I understand. Not happy about it but I understand," grumbled Dean. "We may want to consider getting a room at this point though. No telling how long old Gus will be tied up with his marital issues."

'Nah," said Sam. "Its only a couple more hours. I have some movies saved on my laptop. We can always watch one of those to pass the time."

"Ok. But none of those damned touchy feely chick flicks you seem to be so into," groaned Dean. "You know those things give me hives."

Sam laughed. "Ok, an action flick it is. Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee?"

"Dude, like you even have to ask!" said Dean. Mock shock in his voice.

"Ok, ok," said Sam feigning defeat. "Bruce Lee it is!"

They headed back to the restaurant and settled in to watch a movie. Dean seemed to calm down for a bit as the movie drew him in but he was still obviously distracted. He would look out the window towards the shop for several minutes at a time before Sam would pull his attention back with an offhand comment about the action on the screen.

"It'll be all right," said Sam. "He has no reason to even open the trunk, much less search through it."

"That's not what has me worried Sammie," said Dean. "Its just that, well, nobody has ever worked on her besides family. It just feels wrong to let this guy work on her. Don't get me wrong; he seems like a good guy and from what I've seen he's a decent mechanic. But, I don't know it feels like I'm abandoning her."

"It feels like your child out on their first solo hunt. I get it Dean. Well, I got it at first. What I don't understand is why its still bugging you. No matter how long you've had it, its still just a car," said Sam.

"And that is EXACTLY why you don't understand Sammie!" said Dean as he went storming out of the restaurant.

"Family trouble?" asked the waitress as she walked towards the table.

"Of a sort," Sam said, laughing. "My brother has commitment issues, but apparently that doesn't extend to his vehicle. In his defense, the car has been in the family longer than either of us. Dad bought it before we were born and Dean got it after he passed away a few years ago. He's only become more obsessed with the car since then."

"Boys and their toys," said the waitress. "Unfortunately I get to be the bearer of bad news again. Just talked to Shaw, apparently Gus got a bit irate after the cops arrived and he's gonna be cooling down overnight in the jail. Shawn said he'd do what he can to get the part and get you boys back on the road but with it being Sunday and all, no guarantees. Now would probably be a good time to get a room while you still can."

"Ok, thanks," said Sam. As the waitress walked away Sam thought to himself "_Oh man, this is gonna suck big time! How the hell am I gonna break this news to Dean without him completely blowing a gasket? Nothing to it but to do it I guess." _Sam packed up his laptop and went to find Dean.

He found him leaning against a lamppost, just staring at the garage. "Hey Dean," said Sam. "I've got some news."

"Yeah, I heard already. Not till tomorrow," grumbled Dean. "Somebody just freaking shoot me," he said almost too deadpan.

"C'mon dude. I know this has turned into the day from Hell but still, its been better that a lot of the hunts we've been on. At least we have food and A/C" Sam said trying to sound encouraging.

"Naw, trust me. A day in Hell is much worse than this. Maybe Purgatory?" quipped Dean. "Anyway what we've done isn't the point. Its what we're NOT doing that is bothering me."

"You mean the waiting?" asked Sam. "But we wait all the time! Why is this bothering you so much?"

"I freaking HATE the waiting Sammie!" Dean screamed. "It's only ever been bearable before because I had distractions, alcohol, television, women to flirt with. This is jus agonizing!"

"Well lets see if we can remedy at least part of that then Dean," said Sam. "Lets go get a room. At least then we can catch a nap and watch some TV."

"Yeah, whatever," grumbled Dean but he started walking towards the motel.

"What the hell do you mean, you're out of freaking rooms?" growled Dean.

"Not too bright are you?" said the clerk, not really expecting a response. "We are all booked up. No more rooms available. No room at the inn and all that. With all the rigs broke down because of the heat and waiting on parts, a bunch of the drivers decided to sleep in a real bed and have their own shower. Just rented the last room twenty or thirty minutes ago."

"I don't freaking believe this!" yelled Dean as he stormed out of the office. "I know I'm not exactly sainthood material but what have I done to deserve this?" Dean screamed at the sky as he headed towards the garage office.

"Take it easy Dean," said Sam. "It's not like these people are conspiring against us, it's just been an unlucky run of events for us today. Better now than while in the middle of a hunt."

Dean entered the office like a tornado with a mission. He slammed the door open and tossed chairs aside violently as he made his way towards Shawn who was sitting calmly at his desk. Dean leaned over the desk, pointed his finger at Shawn's chest and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could utter a word, Shawn calmly said, "The thermostat will be here in fifteen or twenty minutes."

Dean got a very confused look on his face and managed to sputter, "How?"

"After I found out about the police getting involved in Gus's marital issues, I figured there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to me so I called a friend of mine who works at a parts store in downtown Kansas City. They were opened until 2 o'clock this afternoon and he said for a bit extra for his time and gas, he would bring the part himself. The thermostat and gasket are cheap, about ten or fifteen bucks. For his time and effort, the price is an even c-note."

"One hundred bucks?" said Dean a bit quizzically. "Small price to pay to get the hell out of here." He pulled out his wallet and counted out five twenty dollar bills and tossed them on the desk in front of Shawn.

"That's just parts. Lets not be forgetting about the labor end of this deal," said Shawn.

"About that," said Dean. "What are the chances of me being able to do the work myself? That car's been in the family for quite a while and having somebody else work on her feels like letting someone borrow my prom date."

"Yeah, like YOU would know about that," sniped Sam as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going to be pleasant but he had to hang around to keep it from getting out of hand.

Sam's immediate response was as expected. A resounding no, but then the haggling began. By the time the part arrived, Dean had given Shawn and additional forty dollars and had taken a "job" as his newest mechanic. They both went to work on the Impala and had the job finished in less than a half an hour.

"Now remember Dean," said Shawn with a knowing smile on his face. "Work starts tomorrow at 8:30 am sharp. Don't be late because I need to get your paperwork done so you are all legal like. I would do it tonight but I've been here hours longer than expected and I'm ready to get home. See you in the morning."

"You are such a whiney assed bitch when it comes to that car Dean," joked Sam.

"I believe the proper term is overprotective. You're the bitch, remember?" Dean retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Please keep your delusions to yourself," laughed Sam.

"Ok, lets get the hell out of here," said Dean as he climbed into the drivers seat.

Dean fired the Impala up and just sat back for a minute and listened to the engine purr; and odd little smile on his face the whole time. Sam turned his head and looked at Dean.

"What?" asked Dean.

When Sam said nothing after a minute, Dean just put the car in drive and headed for the highway. As they pulled onto the on ramp, Dean said "Bitch,"

"Jerk," replied Sam. And they headed down the road to their next hunt yet again.

Authors Note: This story is based VERY loosely on a day my wife and I spent in a similar situation. We were returning home from Kansas City when my truck overheated. Thermostat went out. It was June and very hot out. We were towed to Betty's Truck Stop located approximately 5 miles east of Sweet Springs Missouri at the highway YY exit. It is essentially as I have described it. There is a restaurant, garage, and motel. There is absolutely nothing else for 5 miles when you reach Sweet Springs where there is in fact a porno shop that I believe advertises live dancers, just the kind of place that would be to Dean's liking. We were stuck waiting on the part and for the repair to be finished for around 5 to 7 hours. Delivery on the part was delayed for reasons I don't remember but I'm sure weren't nearly as colorful as the ones in the story. My wife and I now refer to Betty's as Purgatory because that was how it felt to us. In defense of Betty's, the food was decent, the service was good, the mechanic went above and beyond to get us a part on a Sunday and we never tried to get a room although we would have if we had known how long the stay was going to be. We will never go there again simply because of bad memories but if you find yourself driving down Interstate 70 just east of Sweet Springs, feel free to check it out…or not, whatever your preference is.


End file.
